


Oh-La-Ga-Ga-Ga

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [205]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr person allieinarden posted:  Bertie Wooster’s YouTube channel consists entirely of keyboard covers of Top 40 hits.  His videos are noted both for startling competence and for frequent pauses in the proceedings to yell at someone off-camera, “Jeeves, all this ‘Gaga ooh-la-la’ stuff seems pretty straightforward, but what on earth do you suppose she means by ‘Rama ra-ma-ma’?”</p><p>This is what came next</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh-La-Ga-Ga-Ga

Jeeves, topping fellow that he was, made the final, minute adjustment to the bally webcam before giving me the nod. “Ready, sir.”

I rested the old sausages on the keys, and took a deep breath to get the old creative juices flowing. “Any requests, old bean?”

Jeeves tapped something out on the keyboard - probably the tags, he was a devil for correct metadata. “May I suggest a classic, sir?”

I nodded, and looked down the eye of the lens as the little light flicked red. “Evening, all. Here’s an audience request.” It was pleasing to the heart to see Jeeves mouth along ‘bang bang, there goes your heart’ as I hit my stride in the chorus.


End file.
